The Actor in the Play
by seeleybaby
Summary: A total case fic...tried to be as close to the show as possible...no kissing, nothing like that
1. Chapter 1

The Actor in the Play

The Actor in the Play.

This is my first 'case' fic…I bow before the experts…

We'll see how this goes.

The Kennedy Center is proud to sponsor the 50th anniversary of West Side Story the card had said…

"Bring your partner" Cullen had added… "Oh, and Booth?"

"Yes, sir?"  
"It's black tie."  
"Of course it is."

So that is how he found himself in a tuxedo sitting in a box at the Kennedy Center with two diplomats from Puerto Rico and Bones, well, plus two agents in black behind them. Not a normal Friday night, but his three box mates seemed to be having a good time, so who was he to complain. The story wasn't that bad, actually, and except for the singing and dancing gangs (what was that about?), he liked most of it. He especially enjoyed watching Bones watch the stage. She was concentrating in her special way and it gave him a chance to really look at her. She really was very pretty. She'd actually taken a couple of hours off early to get ready. He was amazed that someone who hadn't really had a mother during her high school years, never watched TV, or read girly magazines always managed to look great. Angela probably. Hmmm…what would she do if he put his arm around the back of her chair? He'd been trying to subtly advance their relationship.

He realized he was staring at her, and she was looking back at him.

"Booth?"

"Hmmm?" He moved his hand to run his index finger along her shoulder.

"Um…could you move? It's intermission…and well…you're kind of blocking us in."  
"Oh…yeah, sorry Bones."

"Booth, are you okay? You look kind of flushed, maybe you're coming down with something?" She placed her hand on his forehead. He cleared his throat.

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, it's kind of hot in here."  
"Oh well…maybe we should go."

"No, no…I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

She walked through the curtain. Booth turned to the Puerto Rican diplomat. He and his wife were both smiling at him. He pulled at his collar. Was he that obvious? Apparently some things didn't need translation.

Brennan reentered her seat as the orchestra gave their cue for the second act to begin. She said something in Spanish to her seat mates, and they both laughed. Booth was impressed. As the musical began again, he went over their stats in his mind. Wealthy, kind couple, visiting Washington D.C. as part of a coalition to make Puerto Rico an official state, and in a nice turn of events, their nephew was playing the part of Chino in tonight's performance. Their status had warranted an FBI escort.

As the second act continued, Booth found himself growing more interested in the story. He'd read (sort of) Romeo and Juliet in high school, so he knew how it was going to end, but he actually found himself hoping that this time, the two lovers would be able to make it work.

Everyone in the room felt the tension building as Tony killed Bernardo. He could feel Brennan gasp beside him as Chino pulled a gun on him later and Maria screamed for mercy. He took her hand in his. Without looking over, she squeezed his in return.

Booth was brought out of his current reverie when the most realistic gun shot he'd ever heard brought the actor playing Tony to his knees. The woman playing Maria screamed a real scream.

"He's dead…he's really dead…someone help…please, will someone help."

'Chino' stood in shock and looked back and forth from the weapon in his hand to the actor lying on the ground before running off the stage.

"Bones, let's get down there……You…" he barked at the agents guarding the box seats, "get these two out of here…safely…you know what to do." They both nodded.

"Booth…what?"

"I don't know Bones, but I think we just witnessed a real murder"


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan and Booth raced to the stage

Brennan and Booth raced to the stage. It was hard because of the chaos of the crowd, but Booth's badge got him through quickly. He held it in front of him with one hand, and held on to Brennan's hand with his other hand.

Both gasped at the pool of blood already forming around the actor's body.

"Someone get me the director, right away." Booth said to a stage crew member.

"Booth, I hate murder."  
"Yeah, Bones, me too…no one really likes it, by the way."  
"Serial killers kind of do."  
"Really, Bones? Why do you have to say things like that…and don't say 'it's the truth'. I'm not in the mood."

Just then a tall woman in all black walked toward them.

'Are you in charge here?"

"I'm the director. Alicia McCoy."  
"Who is this?"

"Kyle Baxter…he's new to our company; I don't know much about him."  
"Well, find out what you can. Bones, can you call Cam and talk to her about an autopsy?"

"Yeah, sure Booth."

He turned to the director.  
"I want that gun, and I want the name of everyone involved in this production, and I need the actor who fired the gun."

"Right away, Agent Booth."

"Bones…you're like Jessica on Murder She Wrote."

"I don't know what that means."

"Well…everywhere she went someone got murdered."

"That's mean…you make it sound like I'm the one causing the murders. Booth, that's impossible."  
"Bones…it was a joke…a stupid, joke…"

"Agent Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Well, here's all the info on the cast and crew. Here's our prop director, John Davids, he can show you the gun that was used."

"And the actor?"

"Um…well…we can't find him."

"Can't find him"  
"He's disappeared."

"Great"


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan stayed in her office during Cam's autopsy

Brennan stayed in her office during Cam's autopsy. She hadn't been pleased to have her Friday night interrupted, but having been from New York, she knew that if this were a case of art imitating life and a real act of gang violence had taken place, there wasn't much time to sort through the information before someone else could be killed as revenge…much like the musical itself.

"Did you do this, Booth?"  
"Cam? What?"

"Well…I know you hate musicals, and you know…when I tried to get you to go to one with me, you threatened to bring your gun and shoot people…yeah…I'm going to go ahead and stop talking now."

Booth rolled his eyes and walked to Brennan's office.

"Yikes, Bones, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I don't like the autopsy's on fresh bodies so much."  
"Yeah, me neither, and seeing him covered in all that stage make up kind of gave me the creeps."  
"Do we have any leads on where that disappearing actor could have gone?"

"Not yet, but we have a meeting with the diplomats in my office in 30 minutes. Are you ready to go?"

Booth and Brennan were in his office for about five minutes before the Puerto Rican diplomats joined them.

"Dr and Mrs. Santos, thank you for seeing us tonight. I know it's a very trying time, and we won't keep you long."

"Are we suspects, Agent Booth?"

"No, no, we're just wondering if your nephew has contacted you in any way."

"No, he hasn't. We aren't really that close. His mother…" Mrs. Santos began silently weeping.

Booth looked at Brennan and tilted his head toward the other woman.

"What do you want me to do Booth?"

"I don't know Bones, maybe hand her a Kleenex or something."

"Well, I don't have any."  
"Not even in your purse thingy?"

"No, I don't. Besides, this is your office, don't you have tissues in here?"  
"I used the last one the other day when…"

He turned and saw the Santos' staring at them.

"Sorry about that" he said.

Brennan had enough grace to look a bit chagrined, but at least Mrs. Santos wasn't crying anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Booth drove home, but stopped at the diner first

Later that night, Booth drove home, but stopped at the diner first.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Stopping to get some food."

"But…"  
"But, what? I can take you home if you want. I thought you were hungry too."  
"I am, it's just that we don't usually come here."  
"Bones, we come here like twice a week."

"Yeah, but not until the case is solved. This is our end of a case spot."

"We have spots?"

"Um…"  
"Okay, where do you want to go, then?"

"I don't know…"  
"Wong Foos?'

"We had that last night."

"Okay…so where then?"

"I don't know…I guess I don't mind the diner…I just don't want to jink it?"

"What?"

'You know, if we change the status of the system in place, it won't work anymore."  
"Jinx? Since when do you believe in that stuff."  
"I don't…but…we have a pretty good record, though, right?"

"The best."

"So…"  
"So what you're saying is that you want things to stay the same. You wan't to keep things the way they are."

"Yeah, I guess so. If it's not broken, why mess with it?"

"Okay, that makes sense."

But was she still talking about just the diner?


	5. Chapter 5

Now if I were writing a normal 'seeleybaby' fic-special, they would have gone back to her place, she would have changed into something more comfortable and fallen in love with the way his tux jacket looked on the back of one of her barstools while he fix

Now if I were writing a normal 'seeleybaby' fic-special, they would have gone back to her place, she would have changed into something more comfortable and fallen in love with the way his tux jacket looked on the back of one of her barstools while he fixed her some sort of amazing meal or something…but…sorry…not this time…

The next morning, Brennan met Booth at the FBI building to help interrogate Alicia McCoy, the director of the musical.

"What can you tell us, Ms. McCoy?" Booth started.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I'm as clueless as you are."  
"We're not clueless. We have a couple of clues. We have the gun, and…"  
"Bones, she was not talking about actual clues…just…never mind."

"Okay, Ms. McCoy, how about this. What do you have to say about this photo of you with the victim."

"Where did you get that?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Well…that's me, and Kyle. Is there another question?"

"Yes, I have one." Brennan said, "Why are the two of you dressed as the mangiest cats I've ever seen? You look disgusting. People as cats? That's illogical."

"Um…Cats?"

"Yes, I just said that. Why…were….you…dressed….as ...cats?" Brennan said slowly and loudly.

"Cats is a musical. Is she for real?"  
"Oh yeah, but I don't really have time to rehash the past three years with you, so why don't you tell me why you lied last night." Booth stood.

"I never lied."  
"You said he was new to your company and that you didn't know much about him."  
"Well…that wasn't really a lie."

"Hmmm…how so?"

"Well, he is new to the company, and well…how well can you really know any person?"

"Booth, she has a point. Every human is wired differently, and therefore, it's sort of impossible for any human to be able to fully connect and become totally aware of another human's inner workings."

"Bones! Enough, okay? We're not talking metaphysics here, alright? Did you or did you not know Kyle Baxter in 2002?"

"I did."  
"How well?"  
"We slept together a couple of times. He was kind of notorious for doing that."  
"Doing what?"

"Sleeping with his co-leads. Didn't you see the way Marta…the girl playing Maria…got so upset when he was killed? He was sleeping with her too. That's what made the performances so good; she really was in love with him."

"And you didn't mind?"

"Look, Agent Booth…okay, maybe I was a little jealous, but the play was going so well. Kennedy Center level success. It's a dream come true. I'm not going to lose that over some fake blonde, no good in the sack tenor, no way."

"Well…don't leave town."  
"What? I didn't kill anyone. You were there, right?"

"Yes, we know you didn't physically pull the trigger, but someone traded the prop gun for a real one. And we need to know who that was, so for now…just stick around, alright?"

As they drove to the theater where the West Side Story company held rehearsals, Brennan stared out the window.

"I can't believe I'm working on a Saturday. This is why I hate musicals."

"What? Booth, that's irrational. Musicals are not to blame for this murder."

"Yeah, yeah…but Bones, what I don't understand is why someone would want to murder this guy. Sure, he was a hound, but…so far, I don't even know what a possible motive would be."

"A Hound? I thought he was a Cat."

"No, I mean, he slept around, you know, took advantage of women he…worked with."

"Oh." Brennan stole a glance at Booth but quickly looked away when he looked back at her.

Her phone rang.  
"Brennan"

(on other line)

"Hey, I was able to pull some prints off of the gun."

"Hey Cam…hold on"

Brennan put the phone on speaker:

"How many prints were on the gun, Cam?" Booth asked.

"You might not be happy, but we found four sets."

"Okay, do you have any idea who they belong to?"

"Only two of the sets. We're still working on the others."

"So who have we got, Cam?"

"Well, one set belongs to Alicia McCoy, and the other…"

"What, Cam? Who is it?"

"It's Kyle Baxter."

"The victim?'

"Yeah, his prints are on the gun."

"Okay, thanks Cam." Brennan closed her phone.

"Booth?"

"Well, now I guess we can add suicide to the possible motives."


	6. Chapter 6

Booth and Brennan caught up with Marta/Maria in her dressing room

Booth and Brennan caught up with Marta/Maria in her dressing room.

"Hello? Can I help you?'

Booth flashed his badge,

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here's my partner, Dr. Brennan. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Well, I do mind, actually. I need to prepare for tonight's performance, and I always, always have at least three hours of complete silence in order to perform."

"Yeah, she's funny, huh, Bones? Listen, lady. I'm not sure where you're from, but FBI kind of trumps everything else….but, hey, it's your choice. You can answer a couple of questions here, or…I have no problem taking you down to the FBI office. I've got a nice, quiet room you can stay in for a few days…it's super quiet."

"He'll do it too. He hates musicals." Brennan added.

"Okay, okay…but, can we go somewhere else? I don't like my dressing room to have negative energy."

"Yeah, sure." Booth rolled his eyes at Brennan as they went to stand on the stage.

Brennan settled into one of the make up chairs next to Marta, and Booth stood between them.

"Could I have your full name please?"

"Marta Cantas."  
"Okay, Ms. Cantas, could you please tell us about your relationship with Kyle Baxter?"

"Well…he played Tony to my Maria. He's new, but he's fantastic. We've really connected, you know" She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

Brennan caught Booth's eye in the large lighted makeup mirror. He shook his head slightly. Sure enough, when she didn't get the reaction she wanted, Marta looked up, nary a tear on her face.

"Yeah, I can feel the love tonight, anyways…what we want to know is…was the relationship going on both onstage and off?"

"What? Why would you even think that?"

"We have reason to believe that you and Kyle Baxter were having sexual intercourse."

"Don't say intercourse, Bones" Booth whispered.

"Okay, yes, we were…together sometimes…but it didn't mean anything. It just helped with the mood on stage you know? I would never kill him. You should talk to Matt."

"Matt Martinez? The guy who plays Chino"

"Yeah, he's the one who pulled the trigger, right?"  
"Well, we'd love to, but he's disappeared."

"Oh well, I saw him last night around midnight. He was with an older couple…looked like some sort of aunt and uncle maybe. They looked pretty rich."  
"Where did you see them?"

"Outside the theater, why?"

"What were you doing here then?"

"I…well…okay…I was with Matt last night. He and I are kind of…well you know, I mean…Chino and Maria are supposed to be together in the play too, so…it helps…with the…"

"Mood, got it…let's go Bones."

"You know" Marta called after them, "It does wonders for relieving and clearing the mind between partners on and off stage!"

Booth met with Dr. and Mrs. Santos again, but this time he was not as kind.

"I said I want to know why you didn't come to us with the location of your nephew, Mrs. Santos."

"Well…we didn't lie when we told you we didn't know where he was. He called us late last night asking us to meet him at the theater."

"And you should have called me then."

"You're right…we were just nervous, but really. We don't have anything to do with murder."

"Where is Matt now?"

"We don't know, he wouldn't tell us where he's going. He did say he was innocent, though."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes, we know he would never willingly murder anyone."

"Did he tell you he was also sleeping with Marta, Kyle Baxter's girlfriend?"

Both of the diplomat's paled with the knowledge.

Booth sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I'm putting you both under total FBI custody."

"Is this an arrest?"

"No, it's a precautionary measure. I want you protected, and I want to know if Matt contacts you again."

"Yes, Agent Booth…please…help my nephew."

Booth stood.

This was turning into a regular mess.

In the lab, Angela handed Brennan the results for the remaining two sets of fingerprints.

"Matt Santos…"  
"Bren, isn't he the one who pulled the trigger?"  
"Yes, so it's obvious his prints would be on it too. Who else?"

Angela handed her the paper.

"Marta Cantas?"

"I need to call Booth."


	7. Chapter 7

Booth picked Brennan up outside the Jeffersonian

Booth picked Brennan up outside the Jeffersonian.

"Hop in Bones, we've…"  
"Booth" she interrupted, "I know who the other two sets of fingerprints belong to."  
"Who?"

"Matt Santos, of course"

"Right."  
"And Maria Cantas."

'Well Bones, you aren't the only one with news. I just got a call from Agent Harris, apparently Matt Santos has contacted his aunt and uncle. We're on our way to the D.C. Hilton."

Brennan looked at his face. Booth was smiling as he turned onto 16th St.

He looked at her.

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You like this."

"What?  
"Catching bad guys. I know you Booth; you're excited."  
"I thought you said it was impossible for any human to get to know any other human's 'inner workings'."  
"And I thought you hated metaphysical discussions."

"Good point. We're here, Bones…and…let me do the talking, okay?"

"Sure, I always do."

Booth looked at her incredulously.

"What? I always defer to your expertise."

"Maybe you should reevaluate your own 'inner workings' Bones." He said as he followed her into the hotel lobby.

Booth and Brennan saw the diplomats standing near a young man. Dr. Santos was reading a newspaper, and Mrs. Santos was feverishly knocking knitting needles together as a stress relief.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. This is our nephew, Mateo Santos."

"Matt."

"This boy; he's always forgetting his heritage. If your poor mother were alive…"

"Mrs. Santos, anthropologically speaking, every generation is responsible for carrying on past traditions and creating new traditions…"she trailed off at Booth's raised eyebrows…"What, Booth? It's true"  
"Aunt Consuelo, I'm not forgetting my heritage, okay? I just go by Matt? Don't be upset."

"Uh, Matt? We need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure, um could we go somewhere more private?"

"Yes, actually, I need you to come down to the FBI office."

"He's being arrested Agent Booth?"

"No, we just want to make sure he stays where we can see him. We have a few questions for him, and you are welcome to come as well if you'd like and wait in the waiting room. I'm sure Dr. Brennan here would love to hear more about your anthropoligal cultural heritage, Mrs. Santos. You know, just the other day, she was telling me that she wanted to learn to knit. Said she didn't have enough hobbies…"


	8. Chapter 8

Booth sat across the table from Matt Santos

Booth sat across the table from Matt Santos.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. Why'd you run?"

"Are you serious? I shot a man, on the Kennedy Center stage, in front of a huge crowd."

"Kind of makes you look guilty, there Matt."

"Hey, I didn't change the guns, okay? I've got nothing against Kyle."  
"He was sleeping with your girl."

"What? Alicia? She said it was over between them."  
"No…I meant Marta…wait, you were sleeping with Marta, and Alicia, your co-star, and your director?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I mean, it's all pretty casual and stuff."  
"I think you'd better tell me all about it."

"Well…Marta…she's kind of notorious of sleeping with her co-leads"  
"Yeah, that's going around, apparently. What is in the water of there?"

"Anyways, with Marta, it's all physical, just to get into the role, you know."  
"Oh, yeah sure." Booth mocked.

"But with Alicia…that started a couple of weeks ago…it's nice, you know? There isn't really any reason for it except that I like her. I didn't know she was with Kyle again."

"Well, I'm not sure that she was…Look, don't run away again, that looks really bad. Especially since your prints are on the gun. I want you to stay with your aunt and uncle until this is all sorted out, under FBI protection, got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan…how are things?"

"Sweets, pretty good. Did you get the case file I sent over?"

"Yeah, I did. I looked over it, but I'm anxious to hear your thoughts."  
"Yes, Booth me too."

"Dr. Brennan, you weren't in the interrogation room with Agent Booth?"

"No, he kicked me to sidewalk. I had to sit in the waiting room, and learn to knit."

"Curb, Bones, I kicked you to the curb…and no I didn't. I was hoping you might learn something else from them. Maybe something relevant to the case."  
Sweets laughed.

"What's so funny, Dr. Sweets?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see you knitting, that's all."

Booth laughed.

"Hey Bones, you could make us some matching sweaters, how about that, huh? Each of us has a little 'B' over the heart…one for Booth, and one for Bones…wouldn't that be nice?" He teased.  
"What would be nice is if you accidentally tripped on my needles and gouged an eye out."

"Ouch, Bones…that hurts."

"So what do you think Agent Booth?"

"Well, there is a crazy love triangle going on. Love rectangle really. Kyle Baxter used to sleep with Alicia McCoy, but now he was sleeping with Marta, who also is sleeping with Matt, who also is sleeping with Alicia. And all four of their prints were found on the murder weapon."

"Wow. That is a rectangle."

"Sweets knows his shapes, Bones. I think he deserves a cookie."

"Booth…who do you think is guilty? I think it might be Marta. She's crazy."

"Yeah, she's crazy, but not that smart. I mean, she is so wrapped up in herself, I don't think it's her."

"So that leaves Alicia, or Matt?"

"Or Kyle Baxter, Dr. Brennan. He could have done it himself."

"Sweets is right, Bones. Why don't you go back to the lab and see if Kyle's body has anything more to tell us."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Alicia McCoy again…see why she forgot to mention she was sleeping with Matt. See you Sweets."

"Boy, my thespian club in high school didn't have this much drama."

"Thespian, Sweets?" Booth laughed.

"What? It's acting, Agent Booth…ACTING!…"


	9. Chapter 9

Booth sat across the table from Matt Santos

Booth sat across the table from Matt Santos.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase. Why'd you run?"

"Are you serious? I shot a man, on the Kennedy Center stage, in front of a huge crowd."

"Kind of makes you look guilty, there Matt."

"Hey, I didn't change the guns, okay? I've got nothing against Kyle."  
"He was sleeping with your girl."

"What? Alicia? She said it was over between them."  
"No…I meant Marta…wait, you were sleeping with Marta, and Alicia, your co-star, and your director?"

"Oh, well, yeah, I mean, it's all pretty casual and stuff."  
"I think you'd better tell me all about it."

"Well…Marta…she's kind of notorious of sleeping with her co-leads"  
"Yeah, that's going around, apparently. What is in the water of there?"

"Anyways, with Marta, it's all physical, just to get into the role, you know."  
"Oh, yeah sure." Booth mocked.

"But with Alicia…that started a couple of weeks ago…it's nice, you know? There isn't really any reason for it except that I like her. I didn't know she was with Kyle again."

"Well, I'm not sure that she was…Look, don't run away again, that looks really bad. Especially since your prints are on the gun. I want you to stay with your aunt and uncle until this is all sorted out, under FBI protection, got it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan…how are things?"

"Sweets, pretty good. Did you get the case file I sent over?"

"Yeah, I did. I looked over it, but I'm anxious to hear your thoughts."  
"Yes, Booth me too."

"Dr. Brennan, you weren't in the interrogation room with Agent Booth?"

"No, he kicked me to sidewalk. I had to sit in the waiting room, and learn to knit."

"Curb, Bones, I kicked you to the curb…and no I didn't. I was hoping you might learn something else from them. Maybe something relevant to the case."  
Sweets laughed.

"What's so funny, Dr. Sweets?"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't see you knitting, that's all."

Booth laughed.

"Hey Bones, you could make us some matching sweaters, how about that, huh? Each of us has a little 'B' over the heart…one for Booth, and one for Bones…wouldn't that be nice?" He teased.  
"What would be nice is if you accidentally tripped on my needles and gouged an eye out."

"Ouch, Bones…that hurts."

"So what do you think Agent Booth?"

"Well, there is a crazy love triangle going on. Love rectangle really. Kyle Baxter used to sleep with Alicia McCoy, but now he was sleeping with Marta, who also is sleeping with Matt, who also is sleeping with Alicia. And all four of their prints were found on the murder weapon."

"Wow. That is a rectangle."

"Sweets knows his shapes, Bones. I think he deserves a cookie."

"Booth…who do you think is guilty? I think it might be Marta. She's crazy."

"Yeah, she's crazy, but not that smart. I mean, she is so wrapped up in herself, I don't think it's her."

"So that leaves Alicia, or Matt?"

"Or Kyle Baxter, Dr. Brennan. He could have done it himself."

"Sweets is right, Bones. Why don't you go back to the lab and see if Kyle's body has anything more to tell us."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Alicia McCoy again…see why she forgot to mention she was sleeping with Matt. See you Sweets."

"Boy, my thespian club in high school didn't have this much drama."

"Thespian, Sweets?" Booth laughed.

"What? It's acting, Agent Booth…ACTING!…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Bones…I found the gun…"

"Hey, Bones…I found the gun…"

'Oh, where is it?"

"Cam is checking it for prints right now."

"Okay, great, so now what?"

"I don't know. It's a Tuesday morning. Something will come up I'm sure. How's my sweater coming?"

"I'm not knitting you a sweater, Booth"

"Aw…Bones, come on….hey, then you could get a dog! And you could knit him a matching sweater. Oh, yes, I can totally see you as one of those ladies who carries a little tiny dog in her purse like Paris Hilton."

"Who?"

"Bones…" Booth whined… "You know what? I'm not even going to go there…she's really worth explaining… "Hey, do you have a washcloth or anything?"

'No, why?'  
"Well, when I was just talking with Alicia McCoy, she had black paint on her hands, and when I shook her hand, I got some on mine. I didn't notice it till it dried, but…"

"Oh, well, I think I still have some wipes from when Andy was here. Here…let me help."

She came to wipe the paint off his hands.

"There…I got most…" she trailed off as she looked to see his eyes on hers.

"Thanks, Bones."

Cam came in to the office.

"Hey, guys, we've got results"

"Yeah? How many sets of prints?"

"Three, but that's not what's interesting."

"The gun also had wet paint."

"Let's go, Bones."

"Don't you want to see the results?'

'Don't need them. Thanks Cam!"

Cam stood at the doorway for a moment.

'Oh…well…you're welcome then."

They rushed through the theater to Alicia's office.

"FBI. Open up!"

Booth kicked the door to her office down when no one replied. No one was inside. Just then a flash of black ran past the window toward the entrance to the theater.

"Quick, Bones, on stage."

They raced to see where she might have gone, but couldn't find her.

"Bones, she's got to be here somewhere. You can't just disappear from a stage."

"Uh Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"How about this?'

Brennan realized she was standing on top of a trap door.

"Okay, so… I guess you can."

Gun poised, Booth stood ready while Brennan pried the trap door open. As soon as it was loose, it sprang back with a loud crack and a ton of smoke.

'Bones!"

"Booth, I'm okay, it's just a sublimation of a dense carbon dioxide substance."

"What?"

"It's dry ice." Alicia jumped up holding a switchblade. "Does she always ruin the fun?"

"Yeah, I do. It's kind of my job." Brennan stated.

"Alicia McCoy, you are under arrest for your part in the murder of Kyle Baxter." Booth

"You have no proof."

"You left paint on my hands, the same paint found on the prop gun."  
"Oh…well" She pressed with her thumb and the blade to her knife popped out.

Booth ignored this and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Booth"

"Relax, Bones. This isn't a real knife. I saw it on the prop table the other night. They use it in the play. See? When you push on the tip, it folds back into here, but when you stab someone, it looks like it's going into the person."

"Pretty clever."

"Yeah, actually…but not clever enough to fool me."

"I'm surprised, Agent Booth."

"What I want to know is why you did it."  
"Well…you were right from the beginning. I was jealous. It's why I was also sleeping with Matt. I was hoping Kyle would get jealous. Plus…"

Just then a group of opera singers came on stage to warm up.

A large lady with two long braids under a horned cap entered in a metal breastplate and began singing.  
"You know what that means, right, Bones?"  
"It's over?"

'Good girl."  
"Booth…for the last time…I'm not a girl…Booth…Booth, stop laughing!"

"Bones…I'll catch up with you later. I'm taking her down to the station."

"Diner?'

"You know it, Bones."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Bones

"Well, Bones? Now do you see why I hate musical theater?" Booth asked as he poured ketchup on his burger.

"Booth…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know…but…if I don't go see another play for a while, I'll be good."

"Well, I kind of liked it."  
"Yeah? I'm glad. Good to do things you enjoy sometimes."

"I enjoy my job, Booth."

"I know you do, Bones."

She was silent for a moment.

"Booth…sometimes…sometimes Angela says you know me better than I know myself."

"Huh…'inner workings' of humans, and all that stuff?'

"Yeah."

"What do you think, Bones?'

"I think that it might be possible for two people to be close to one another…"

'What about fully connecting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you said that that human's are each individually wired, and this prevents people from really fully connecting with one another."

"Yes, that's true…just look at these four people from the case. They were all sleeping together, trying to get connected. But it doesn't work."

'Yeah, but they were using sex for something else. Power, jealousy, boredom."

"You'd never do that." She whispered

"What's that Bones?"  
"You'd never use sex for power, right?"

"No…and I'd never be in relationships with two women at the same time, either. I'm a one woman man, Bones."

She smiled.

"It's nice to be at the diner, right?" she asked.

"Yeah…it is nice…our 'end of a case spot'. I like that."

"Me too, Booth. Me too."

He smiled

"I've got a joke for you Booth."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and leaned back.

"Okay, go for it." he said.

"Alright, how do you get to the Kennedy Center?"

"Practice"

"You are no fun..."

"What? You're mad because I already knew the answer. That's not my fault..."

Fade Back...music swells...they are smiling at each other through the diner window...

The end!


End file.
